


restless

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Does not acknowledge season 2, F/M, I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST TAGGED THAT, Older Woman/Younger Man, This is the point in kinktober where i get gross btw, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, can’t decide if this is more kinky or more emotional, i edited it to be less disgusting than the first time around, i’m so sorry for people who thought i was wholesome, so...... do with that what you will, the author regrets too much, this fic has so much daddy kink that freud escaped from hell to judge me, this fic has so much daddy kink that i was capable of shame, this fic has so much daddy kink that the singer of the neighborhood said ‘hey that’s too much now’, vanya is 30s and five is physically 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Her violin was a part of her, she knew. Detaching it from herself was as good as detaching her soul from her body; her violin was a conduit for her power at full-strength. Even though for years her powers had been repressed, she knew that she was devoid of something vital to her life without them. Part of why she had trudged on day by day for years had been knowing, on a deep down level that she was unable to ever access, that something quintessentially her was missing.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Repeatinglitanies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/gifts).



> This is for Repeatinglitanies, who writes AUs that live RENT FREE in my head. Her canon-divergent fics are also HOO BOY. I regularly think about “A Necessary Correction.” Also!!! She’s a really kind person who doesn’t mind me ranting to her, and I’m really glad we’re friends!!!

Her violin was a part of her, she knew. Detaching it from herself was as good as detaching her soul from her body; her violin was a conduit for her power at full-strength. Even though for years her powers had been repressed, she knew that she was devoid of something vital to her life without them. Part of why she had trudged on day by day for years had been knowing, on a deep down level that she was unable to ever access, that something quintessentially _her_ was missing. 

So why couldn’t she even look at it now? 

Three years passed on, and she never touched the fragile wood or the horsehair bow. She never felt the sticky-yet-chalky sensation of the rosin that stubbornly broke on her hands when it grew too fragile and cracked. An appendage of her soul, the one thing she had to herself all of her life, and her violin was banished from her, of her own volition too.

She tried to not think about it as she walked to Five’s room. His door was always open to her, but he tended to not be as welcoming to anyone else that walked in unannounced. Still, she took care to knock and call out that it was her before she opened it.

When Five had taken them back in time, he’d aged around seven years in the process. Physically, now, he was twenty-three, where she was thirty-two. She was well-aware he was actually sixty-one, but when he had landed in a very-early-twenties body, he hadn’t seemed to care as much. Vanya had realized why almost immediately. He’d explained his feelings for her, describing them in a didactic tone, like he was giving a lecture on physics and not confessing that he was in love with her. Something about the tone being unbefitting to the context of what he was saying had made her heart soften, and she had hugged him tightly, asking if they could wait to explore it just a little, that she didn’t think it was responsible for her to jump into something immediately. He’d listened, and they’d only just gotten to the point of discussing moving to their own place after three years. She knew that he planned to propose; she could hear him twisting the ring between his fingers and his pounding heartbeat any time she was off in a different part of the house. Five was probably waiting for her to give indication that she wanted to be married, and she _did_ want to. She just wanted to see when his patience wore out.

Five glanced up as she walked in, setting the chalk he’d been holding down on his desk and teleporting over to her. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

“There was something I wanted to talk about,” Five told her softly, pulling away from her but setting his hands on her shoulder. “Are you okay to talk right now?” 

Vanya smiled brightly, heartbeat picking up, _“Yes.”_

He smiled back, scooping her up (entirely unnecessarily, probably just to point out that he _can_ lift her) and sinking with her onto his bed, settling her onto his lap. “As you know, it’s been three years.”

She nodded, watching him intently. 

“And you still haven’t picked up your violin, V.”

Oh. He wasn’t talking about marriage. 

“I…” She didn’t know what to say. “Five, it’s just… it scares me.”

“I know,” he told her gently, kissing her cheek. “And I wouldn’t bring this up if I didn’t think your violin was so important to you. It _is_ though, and I can’t stand something so vital to you being taken away from you.” 

“Would you judge me if I never touched it again?” 

Five thought about it just a few moments. “I wouldn’t judge you, no. I would be _sad_ for you because you loved your violin, and it being used against you made you afraid of it. If you didn’t ever touch it again, I wouldn’t begrudge you for it, but I do wish that you could get to a point where you _could_ play.” 

Vanya glanced down. “Honestly? I was just thinking about it. I miss it, Five. I really do.”

“Is it just that you worry you will lose control again? Or is it that you already have lost control with it in the past?” Five asked, tracing indiscernible patterns along her skin with his index finger.

“Both,” Vanya admitted, tucking her head underneath his chin so she didn’t have to meet his eyes. 

“Well, as far as in the past,” Five told her. “Technically, everything that happened then… it hasn’t happened. Not in this timeline. Except for Allison, but she’s healed now _and_ forgiven you. She’s been urging me for a while to try to get you back on the violin actually, but I didn’t know if you were ready for it. However, your training has gone immensely well. You have almost complete control.”

Vanya wondered if he was thinking about how they had trained with the mood aspect of her power, based on the deepening of his voice. Involuntarily, she shivered. 

“Not only do I have faith you wouldn’t lose control, but I have faith that you feel more comfortable with me. Don’t you, V?”

She smiled against his skin, “Of course I do.”

Five shifted so that he could tip her chin up to him, staring at her, “And you feel safe with me?”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

“And you feel safe when I’m inside of you?”

Vanya felt like she was going to pass out, but she nodded again. 

“I want you to play,” he grunted out roughly, deciding to be abrupt about it rather than build up to it. “I want you to play while you’re wrapped around my cock.” 

Vanya sucked in a harsh breath. 

“Let me make you feel safe, Vanya,” he urged. “I just want you to be happy, just want you to feel completely whole, okay?”

“What if I lose control?”

“I’ll make sure you don’t,” Five said, keeping eye contact with her as he kept his fingers clamped to her chin. “I just want you to be fully yourself again. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do, but I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, okay?”

“If my powers get out of hand, can we stop?”

“Absolutely, just tell me when you need to, okay?”

“Okay.” 

He kissed her cheek gently, setting her down on his bed before walking over to his desk, picking her violin case up, which she realized had been on top of it the entire time, wondering if Five would scold her for her oversight in observation. 

Wordlessly, he handed her the case, undressing while she ran her finger over the leather. 

She tugged off her own clothes, shivering at the cold air as it hit her bare body. He reached down and grabbed his button-down at the movement, wrapping it around her shoulders so she wouldn’t be too cold. “Making sure I’m comfortable because you think I’ll cause the apocalypse if I’m not?” Vanya asked. 

He rolled his eyes, laying down and showing her how he wanted her. She settled on top of him, saying, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to…”

As she trailed off, he glanced up, smirking at her, “I just want your sweet, tight cunt around me while you play. I want you nice and warm around my cock, to see you holding a conduit to your powers, knowing that you could end the world but won’t because you’re such a good girl for me.”

Vanya gasped, feeling him twitch inside of her as she whimpered, “Daddy.”

He handed her her violin, and she stared at the coloring of the wood, somehow shocked that it wasn’t bright white any longer. It had never changed colors in this timeline; it made sense. 

“It wasn’t this timeline,” Five reminded her, understanding what she was thinking. “That world is gone, and I will do everything in my power to not let it happen again. Even if it did, I’d make sure to go back again. I’m not giving up on you ever.”

She looked away, not able to keep her eyes on him when he said something so easily. She didn’t know if he said it with a forced bravado, to mimic the arrogance he usually exuded, or if it was simply that he was capable of picking up on what she needed to hear and could be confident because it meant letting her feel okay. 

As she tuned the instrument, almost unused to it, but knowing that the E-string was too sharp and the G-string too flat. She adjusted the pegs first, having let it rest for so long had put it too far out of tune before moving onto the fine tuning. Five waited patiently above her. She knew she might be taking a little longer than necessary as far as this was going, but she wanted to delay this. She was afraid if she had that power again, with Five right there, easy to hurt-

“I’ve got you, V, it’s okay,” Five told her as her thoughts started to stray. He fastened his hands against her hips. “I’ve got complete faith in you. It’s been three years, and you’ve controlled it so well since then.”

When she blushed, still not quite used to someone having so much trust and faith in her, and, as he saw her cheeks paint themselves rouge, he told her, “I love the way you blush. Fuck, you’re so lovely, Vanya. So beautiful. You’re doing so good right now. I trust you, and you’re going to do so well, angel.” 

He was adept at comforting her, assuring her in every single way. In all their time together, he had done everything he could to make her happy, keep her content. Vanya had never experienced anything like the way he cherished her, but she appreciated him for it. Part of it had to be that Five had waited so long for her, that he would be damned if he’d let something so precious to him be cut short. Another part was simply just that they had always been something _more_ to one another, and that if it hadn’t ever been him with her, he’d want his best friend with someone who made her completely and entirely happy. 

She remembered the short time after she and Five had gotten together, when she was still going through the lease of her old apartment, when Mrs. Kowalski, seeing Vanya with a twenty year old at twenty-nine, had said something off-handedly about how the excitement of being with older women faded once reality set in. When Five had slept over, noticing the way she had gotten quiet that night, he had made a point to be loud about fucking her (and coaxing out her own screams as well.) 

There was another time when she had walked by the neighborhood Leonard had once worked. He had noticed the way her shoulders had stiffened, and she had noticed the way the business had simply ceased to exist. She’d researched later, found the obituary, and didn’t comment because she knew what had happened. It would’ve had to been clinical in the way he did it, and she suspected it was something like an injection of insulin or something close because there was no news articles describing it as murder. When she had walked by again, he had whispered that she was safe, that even if it wasn’t him keeping her safe, she was a world-destroyer and he had all faith she could protect herself too. It had been the first time Five had ever directly said she was the cause of the end of the world, but he had said it with pride rather than scorn. She wondered when he had gotten to that point of forgiveness, but, then, he had taken her back in the first place. 

She knew that Five would not think less of her if the house crumbled down or even if he had to go back in time again. She also knew that Five wouldn’t ever put her in a position where she _could_ because he would never let her feel the pain she had felt in the aftermath. 

Knowing this, she picked up the violin, and she played for him. 

She started with a piece she had played many times over, knowing Five would recognize it. It was the first concerto she had ever attempted- Sibelius’s Violin Concerto in D Minor, Op. 47. Difficult as it was, she had obviously never mastered it in the time Five had been living among them, and, truly, she should not have even tried. She just remembered the first time she had heard the music, the expressiveness of the dynamics, the abrupt tension the staccatoed sections gave, the more flowing notes somehow causing even more. Reginald had made her stop playing it once she had failed to master it, but when Five had snuck into her room the night Reginald had berated her and told her she would never be able to accomplish anything because she naively assumed she was better than she was, he made her try to play it again. Even though she had stumbled over the notes and played it awfully, Five had simply told her that every time she practiced in front of him, she had to spend a little of the time working on it. _‘Eventually, Vanya,’_ Five had encouraged. _‘Eventually, you’ll be able to play this song so well that his words won’t hurt anymore.’_

And he was right. 

It was not necessarily because of the talent with which she played. She was still a little rusty after three years, despite having practiced this piece many times over. It was the fact that Five’s eyes shone with pride, that she had clearly never given up trying, even if he had gone. It was the fact that she knew that she held the power to hold the world in her hands, and that Reginald could not take her power from her, and that she was finally whole again with her instrument in her arms. 

Still, she played the piece much better than she would have twenty years ago. Every night after he had left, she had practiced. Even when she had given up the ritual of making the peanut-butter-and-marshmallow sandwiches and leaving on the light after she’d left home, she had still practiced this piece. When he came home, she thought to herself, she’d play it so well that he’d know she’d never truly given up on him. 

She had trained for three years with Five in control. He knew what to say when she started to fly too close to the sun, and he knew the exact height with which she could fly comfortably. As she started to stray, he would gently murmur, “Easy, V” and she would reign in her control again. 

It was a long piece. She remembered the first time she had heard it, how it had resonated to the deepest part of her, breathing against the dormant morsel of power that knew she was more powerful than she was told. For a few fleeting moments, as she listened to an NPR broadcast of the piece on a small radio Five had nicked for her when the Academy had become public in hopes she’d be able to check in on their progress during missions, she was extraordinary. 

She was extraordinary then, and she was extraordinary now. The awe she had felt listening to it felt nothing compared to the accomplishment she felt playing it. It was not perfect, no performance ever could be. Still, as she played it, she realized that a part of her had checked out when Five had. That, when she played this piece, she was coming home just as much as she had waited for him to do. 

When Five had lost everything, he had clung to what he could have, what set him apart. He’d believed for years that his equations would take him home. Five saw the vitality of keeping what connected him to his powers, likely because he was connected to his powers and always had been. His conduit was the chalk in his hands, and he’d clung to it desperately, even in the times he’d lost hope.

It made sense, then, why he would be so insistent about her keeping her own. Five would never want to live a life without his powers, probably used them the most of any of them, and, now that he knew she had her own, he wouldn’t let them be taken away again. 

He clung to her as desperately. 

As the piece came to a close, she trembled for multiple reasons. Softly, she asked him, “Can I stop?”

She wasn’t asking because she felt out of control. She felt more in control than she ever had. Five knew that, and, as he watched her set her violin back in its case, he told her that he was proud of her. 

When Vanya went back to him, he yanked her into his lap. “You waited for me,” Five said hoarsely, voice choked. 

She smiled, “Of course I did.”

He laid her out on the bed, spreading her out before him. “You practiced the piece.”

“Until I,” she gasped as his mouth trailed down to her neck. “Until I couldn’t play any longer.”

He flicked his gaze up. “Are you ready? To play again?”

“Not now,” she whimpered. 

He chuckled, “I know not now. I mean, are you ready to play in general?”

She jerked her chin up just a little, a small confirmation. His eyes latched onto the movement, and he pressed his hand between her legs. “You played it so well, V,” he told her.

“It wasn’t my best performance.”

“Then you’ll keep practicing, but the fact that you played at all…” He cleared his throat. “When you were younger, and you messed up on a note, your face would scrunch up and it’d be the most clear indication that you had. I’ve never seen you look as confident as you did just now. You… you were radiant, V. I wish you had been able to see yourself through my eyes, just in that moment.”

Vanya didn’t know what to say, but he seemed to realize that. He continued moving his mouth along her bare skin, staying within the confines of his shirt unbuttoned atop her body to keep her warm. Once he had reached her navel, he glanced up again, “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you,” she mumbled. His eyes followed the way her blush traveled to her chest before he pressed a kiss to her hip bone.

“I love you,” he said, moving his hand up to her waist instead as his head moved down.

“I love you too.” 

His heartbeat was pounding in the way it did when she heard him open up the ring box in his nightstand when he thought she wasn’t listening in at a separate section of the house. She wondered if she was thinking about that, but he gave no indication verbally when he pressed his lips to her heat. 

Maybe Vanya’s patience would wear out first. 

As he closed his mouth against the hood of her clit, she figured it wouldn’t be such a loss. She settled her legs against his shoulders, trying to feel closer to him as he lapped up the dampness she knew he had been feeling around his cock for a while. 

Vanya didn’t know why it was easier to speak just then, imagined it might just be because she didn’t have to look at him as she said it. It was hard to make eye contact sometimes. When he had left, not many people ever bothered looking twice at her, and it made it a gamble to try herself. Even though she was more comfortable with Five than any other partner she had ever been with, old habits like that still clung to her. “I was so scared,” Vanya admitted, closing her eyes. “I was so scared that it would be used against me again. That I would let it take control of me.” 

He didn’t halt in his ministrations, but he did reach up to let her hold his hand, assuring her he was listening. 

She clasped their hands together, continuing, “I didn’t think I’d ever hold it again, much less play. Five, thank you. Thank you for convincing me. For making sure I felt safe when I did, and for making sure I was distracted just enough that it-“

Vanya cut off what she was saying with a low moan, feeling her stomach starting to tighten. He worked his tongue faster against her, squeezing down against her palm before biting against her clit-

She canted her lips against his eager mouth, struggling to breathe as she reached her climax. He pulled away once she had stopped trembling underneath him, crawling up until he was fastened between her legs, just looking to her once for confirmation before sinking into her again. They both groaned at the sensation, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips that were coated in her cum. 

“You’re extraordinary,” he told her as they pulled away to breathe, kissing the crown of her head. 

Vanya thought back to something he had said, letting it register more fully into her mind before blurting, “You’re really proud of me?”

“Of course I am,” he assured, pushing into her more urgently. “I’m always proud of my Vanya.” 

Vanya matched the change of tone, asking, “Am I your good girl?”

He groaned at the words before crooning, “Yes, you’re my good girl.”

She flipped them over, soaking in the shock and amusement in his eyes at the movement. “Did I do a good job, Daddy?”

“Yes, V,” he ground out, and she realized she was going to bring him to the edge pretty quick. She grabbed his hand, pressing it to her, and he just arched a brow as he thumbed the bundle of nerves he’d already stimulated before. “Does that feel good, Vanya? Does it feel good when your Daddy praises you and touches you like this?”

She nodded, whimpering. 

“Say it, V. Say how it makes you feel.”

“It feels good.” As she saw his eyebrow quirk, she added, _“Daddy.”_

His thumbs movements picked up, and he murmured into her ear, just when he knew she would reach her peak, “So proud of my good girl.”

Vanya clenched around him, unable to say anything comprehensible as her vision went white again. She faintly registered him coming inside of her as he shouted her name, wondering very off-handedly if anyone else was home and able to hear any of this. 

As he collapsed on top of her, she welcomed the weight of him. 

Until they _had_ to disentangle, they stayed close together, both finally feeling completely and truly whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 9 of kinktober!!! 🥳🍁🍂🎃


End file.
